Applications
Applications represent a collection of gifts granted by The Machine to its gracious hosts. Most represent the application of advanced mathematics to everyday situations while some begin to verge on science fiction. Where the power of an Application lies in a computer’s interpretation of Game Theory or something less comprehendible, one question inevitably comes up. “Why?” Some Nanon see Applications as edges granted by whomever or whatever created the Nanon so that this new race of man blended with machine can more effectively fulfill that thing’s plan. This, then, begs the question, “Is it the Applications that are tools, or are those who use them the one’s being used?” 'Using Applications ' As you may have noticed as you read the zhizn’ write-ups that preceded this section, each of the five zhizn’ possess a single Application that no other zhizn’ has access to; these individual powers are presented in italics in the five zhizn’ descriptions. For example, the Adonis is the only group with Koinonia listed as a zhizn’ Application. Meanwhile, Icons are the only one with Clocking listed as a zhizn’ Application. These Applications help make each zhizn’ unique. Characters of other zhizn’ can learn them through the expenditure of experience points, but these specialized Applications are considered “out of zhizn’” and are expensive to acquire (as explained on p. XX-XX). Developing an Adaptation may allow access to another zhizn’s signature Application, as explained on p. XX. The basic system for using an Application is a bit different from the standard draw mechanic. The Attribute that governs a certain power’s use is included in the system subsection of the capability’s description. In conjunction with that Attribute is a specific Skill that lends finesse or emphasis to the power. Remember that characters who have no dots in required Skills will suffer penalties to their draws to activate certain Applications. Additionally, the character’s mastery of the Application as a whole adds to the draw. The result is a draw composed of three traits instead of the usual two for mundane Skill or Attribute tasks. For example, the first Application power in this chapter is Relate, under Analog. The power lists Wits as its requisite Attribute and Socialize as its requisite Skill. If a character has Wits 2, Socialize 3 and Analog 4, his player adds nine to his draw to determine the margin of success of using Relate. The fact that Relate is a level one power isn’t important; the character’s ultimate potential with Analog as a whole is what’s key. Other information contained in the system subsection includes the following: · Trait costs, if any, such as Nanos or Willpower expenditures. In some cases the Nanon may activate a power by forfeiting a health level. In this case, the health level is applied just as damage of that type would be applied. · Bonuses or penalties to draws based on circumstance. These lists are not exhaustive, just a few commonly encountered situations that a character using the Application might experience. As always, the Storyteller is free to modify these circumstances in any additional ways he sees fit. · Other specific details that need to be described in game terms. A character may use only those Application powers that are available at her level of mastery of a given Application, and below. Thus, a character with Analog 3 can use the Application’s level-one, -two and -three powers. Other powers exist for the Nanon. These powers are called Exploits and are explained later in this chapter. Common Applications The Application of Analog allows the Nanon to gain insight into the social interactions that are their immediate surroundings. At first, Analog only helps the Nanon process the myriad of social cues allowing the cyborg to blend in by subconsciously avoiding faus pas and responding with the correct mannerisms. As the Nanon masters this Application he is capable of reading a crowd and to determine if there is a danger lurking, who does and does not belong as well as what the crowd is likely to do, based its apparent social trajectory. Clocking allows a Nanon to control his body in ways never before thought possible. By reallocating system resources the cyborg is able to mold his nanophysiology to fit his needs. By slowing or shutting down noncritical biological systems a Nanon is able to conserve energy and recover Nanos more quickly. Nanon society is young by human standards. Less than a decade has passed since the first cyborgs experienced the Panemat. Since that time the Nanon have tried to unify their society only to find it divided by paranoia and ideology. In an effort to ensure the survival of the young race the Adonis have offered Koinonia , a collection of Oaths and pledges designed to promote cooperation and facilitate the formation of trust. Koinonia does not work if the user intends to use it against the target to cause harm of any kind. Through the use of Meromity a Nanon can compartmentalize his emotions and block out distractions enabling him to focus on tasks before him. Through the Application of NVision a Nanon can gain clarity allowing him to coordinate with his team, alter tactics on the fly and ensure the success of various operations without tipping his hand to his opponents. By formatting entities with instructions through the use of Protocol , a Nanon is able to compel people, animals and all manner of technological devices to execute singular commands or basic instructions as well as reprogram their minds and even manifest within the subject’s psyche. Radioflash is the ability to regulate local electromagnetic fields, confining them or causing them to lash out. The ability to predict randomness and temporarily side-step fate is called Stochastia . Through careful study of the information that is available about a subject or situation the Nanon can extrapolate data revealing information that is not readily available. All of the world’s information at the tips of your fingers… that is what Wiki gives you. Through the Application of Wiki a Nanon can find information about nearly any subject matter. The information is only as reliable as the source and the cyborg can only practice what he can understand. Zip provides a kind of mental ‘storage’ for knowledge that may be of use later, but would otherwise be taking up space. Narot Applications The Panemat presents Nanon with a number of advantages that no mortal can attain, but the unique nanophysiology of the Nanon is like a font of limitless power. The Nanon of The Arm know all too well the truth of this statement. Through Anaerometabolism , this narot seeks to master their new bodies, stripping away the limitations and requirements of their mortal bodies while forging a stronger connection to The Machine until members achieve a new kind of homeostasis. The Nanon must accept that they are both flesh and machine, cybernetic and organic.The Philosophy of Integration reminds that Nanon that to understand himself he must simultaneously understand his body as a whole and his parts as separate beings. The Philosophy of Mitigation teaches the Nanon to minimalize the weakness of the flesh without giving his body over to The Machine entirely. The Philosophy of Regulation teaches the Nanon that through tolerating pain, much can be learned. Interface is the mysterious science that is practiced by The Shadowmen. Interface is jealously guarded by the Shades. While stories of Shade hit squads lurking in the shadows to whack non-Shrouded cyborgs who seem to be able to use the Application are probably just that, stories, with The Shadowmen you never can tell. The Shadowmen are not foolish; they makes their strange science available “on loan” if the narot has something to gain. Menander is the common name for the shamanism practiced by Enigma. A type of ritual magic, Menander, meaning “savior,” is a mixture of Native American customs as well as Buddhism and Hinduism. Menander is not generally well received as its tenants preach separation from The Machine until such a time comes that the practitioners can return whole to mankind as human beings and not abominations. Exploits The Applications that are common to all Nanon are not the only cybernetic capabilities at their disposal. From time to time a Nanon discovers an “technique;” an independent power created through the combination of two or more standard powers. Like standard Applications, these techniques — called Exploits — can be learned from or taught to other Nanon in much the same time frame and manner as the broader powers from which they originate. Any cyborg with the appropriate prerequisite Application dots can, in theory, develop the Exploits for which he qualifies. It’s simply a matter of time and effort. Adaptation Applications XXX